


Valentine (Wilbur Robinson X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Valentine's Day, idk it's kinda cute??, there's a dance, you're both total nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur gives you a very special valentine.<br/>(I suck at summaries ugh forgive me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine (Wilbur Robinson X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in both reader and Wilbur's first year of high school, so they're about 14-15.

You adjusted your backpack on your shoulder as you ran, hastily making your way to your physical science class. You were running late to school, on the first day of school, of all days, and you needed to get to your class before the bell rang.

You stepped into the room just as the trilling of the bell began. Luckily, your teacher's back was to you, so you hastily scrambled into the only available seat which was next to a boy with dark hair that you didn't know. You had just removed your notebook and a pencil from your backpack when the teacher turned back around, narrowing her eyes at you.   
  
"Were you there before the bell rang?"  
  
You gaped for a moment. Technically you were, but you weren't _really_ on time either. You had just opened your mouth to finally give her an answer when the kid next to you spoke up.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Markwardt, she was."  
  
The teacher seemed to believe him because she nodded before beginning the lesson.   
  
You turned to face the boy, smiling gratefully at him. "Thank you," You whispered, offering him your hand. "I'm __y/n__, nice to meet you."  
  
The boy grinned, and it was at that moment that you realized how cute he was. Dark hair that curled upwards in a cowlick, deep brown eyes that sparkled with curiosity, and a bright smile that stretched across his lips that were the color of peaches.  
  
"Wilbur Robinson." He said and grabbed your hand, shaking it firmly before releasing it. "Why were you late?" Wilbur asked, still keeping his voice low so the teacher wouldn't hear him.  
  
You chuckled sheepishly. "I overslept. I stayed up too late watching this old sci-fi movie and-"  
  
"You watch sci-fi movies?" Wilbur questioned excitedly.  
  
"Heck yeah! Sci-fi, fantasy, anything in that area I love."  
  
"Me too!" Wilbur said, louder than he intended. The teacher glared at him and pressed a finger to her lips, so he fell silent. You could see him still practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. Slowly, Wilbur inched his hand towards your notebook before snatching it away from your desk. He started to scribble something on the page and when he finished, he slid the __f/c__-bound notebook back to you.  
  
 _Favorite sci-fi movie, go!!_ You read, and grinned to yourself.   
  
You picked up your pencil and scrawled a response before handing it back to him. _How am I supposed to pick just one?? I guess I'd have to go with one of the classics. Either Star Wars, Star Trek, or Jurassic Park. What's yours?  
  
_ Wilbur seemed pleased by your choices, nodding to himself before writing on the sheet once more. _Back to the Future, hands down. I do have a soft spot for Jurassic Park, though.  
  
_ You nodded in agreement, Back to the Future was awesome, and responded once more. _Do you wanna sit with me at lunch? I should really get these notes written down before Ms. Markwardt yells at me.  
  
Definitely!! _Was Wilbur's response, and you tried to hide your smile as you started to take down the notes.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
Over the next couple of months, you and Wilbur became super good friends. You were almost always at his house, or vice versa, though you preferred his house (he had a dinosaur, for Pete's sake!). You really liked spending time with him, and as the days went on, you started to realize that your feelings for him were not strictly platonic. Even though you had never really had the urge to date before, you found yourself wanting to go on dates with Wilbur.  
  
There was a Valentine's Day dance coming up, and assuming you scraped up the courage to do so, you were planning on asking Wilbur to go with you.   
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Wilbur, can I ask you something?" You asked, sliding into the seat next to him at your lunch table.  
  
"You just did." Wilbur pointed out, grinning. "Sure," Wilbur said after a beat of silence. "What's up?"  
  
"Would you-" You started, but got cut off as Wilbur shushed you.  
  
"Wait, sorry, I forgot. I have something for you."  
  
You raised an eyebrow but fell silent as Wilbur dug around in his backpack, before letting out a triumphant "Aha!" when he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Here," Wilbur said, pushing a piece of red paper into your hands. It was cut into the shape of a heart, and when you flipped it over, you saw a crudely drawn tyrannosaurus rex and Wilbur's familiar, messy handwriting.  
  
 _Valentine, I think you're DINO-mite._  
  
You hid your grin behind your hand before looking at Wilbur curiously. "You know Valentine's Day isn't 'til next week, right?"  
  
Wilbur nodded, hesitantly bringing his gaze to meet yours. "I wanted to be the first person to give you a valentine. I figured you'd probably get a lot of them and I just," Wilbur shrugged. "Wanted you to have mine first."  
  
"First off, I'm pretty sure that you are the only person that's going to give me a valentine, I don't know what you're on about. Secondly," You held up the valentine. "This is amazing."  
  
Wilbur grinned. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." You smacked his arm lightly. "Jerk. How am I supposed to make you a valentine that tops this?"  
  
He shrugged, still smiling. "I'm sure you'll think of something."  
  
"Anyway, thank you for this, it's super awesome, but can I ask you what I was going to earlier?"  
  
Wilbur looked momentarily confused, he must've forgot, before understanding blossomed in his face. "Oh, yeah! Shoot."  
  
"Okay, so, here's my excellent question," Wilbur smiled at the use of his catchphrase. "Do you wanna go to the Valentine's Day dance with me? Like, as my date? I know it might be kinda lame, dances usually are, but I thought it could be fu-" Wilbur cut you off once more, but this time he did so by pressing his lips to yours.  
  
The kiss only lasted a second and when he pulled away, you weren't even entirely sure it had happened, but Wilbur was giving you a shy, private smile that you had never seen before, so you knew that it had.  
  
"Is that a yes?" You asked warily, and Wilbur laughed brightly. The sound made you smile.  
  
"Yes, __y/n__, it's a yes."  
  
"Can I kiss you again?" You said shyly, looking at him hopefully.  
  
Wilbur's smile was so wide you thought that his face was going to split in two.   
  
"That would also be a yes."  
  
End.  <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons or any of its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners!! I also do not own the picture, again all rights go to their rightful owners!! I do not own anything mentioned in this fic (Jurassic Park, Star Wars, etc.), all rights go to their rightful owners. 
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I also apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics. I apologize if he's super out of character, haven't seen the movie in a while ;-;
> 
> Also posted on my DA and Tumblr, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!!
> 
> Feedback would make me very happy!!! <333


End file.
